


Listen closely

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Light Bondage, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Snakes, Sort Of, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Castiel was always unlike his siblings. He had always known he was unique, but it didn’t bother him. The others, however, feared him for being abnormal. Little did he know that there was one angel who loved him more than anything else for being so different.





	Listen closely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> this is for the SPN Kink Bingo, Square: Teasing
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Castiel walked deep into the Garden to be out of sight of his noisy siblings. They were always watching him, always staring at him while they whispered and pointed at him or his wings. Castiel loved his wings, but others feared him for them, or perhaps they didn’t trust him, the young seraph didn’t know.  
  
His wings started completely black on his back and stayed like this until the black reached his first primary feathers. From there down, the black looked watered-down, as if someone had used only droplets of water to smear the black over his feathers. They turned from black to deepest grey until the last and smallest feathers were completely white. Castiel loved his wings. They were sturdy and robust and could carry him anywhere he wanted to go. Still, angels weren’t supposed to have black wings as his siblings liked to tell him.  
  
But some days… some days Castiel had enough of their mockery and wanted to be as far away from his family as possible. It was a good thing that he knew that none of his siblings liked to wander too deep into the Garden. It was as if something was pushing them away when they strayed too far into the forest, but this never happened to Castiel. He could fly down to the heart of the Garden, and no one would stop or disturb him.  
  
The angel found himself a huge apple tree to rest under. The branches were heavy with apples, and the leaves were of a beautiful dark green while the apples wore the colours of the rising sun.  
  
With a relaxed smile playing over his features, Castiel sat down between the strong roots of the apple tree and looked up. A soft breeze made the leaves and thinner branches dance over Castiel’s head, and the sun fell like small beams down to the ground. The sunlight turned the overgrown moss-filled ground into a pattern of light and green. Insects hummed around the young seraph as he spread his wings over the green of the land.  
  
A curious ray of sunshine hit Castiel right in the face as he leaned back and allowed himself to fall asleep surrounded by the sounds of the peaceful Garden.  
  
…  
  
Castiel woke up to the feeling of someone touching him along with a constricting sensation around his chest and the base of his wings. Opening his eyes, he met the deep blue eyes of a snake whose head hovered right in front of Castiel’s face.  
  
The snake was beautiful. Huge, the long body covered with small, smooth scales. The back of the snake was completely coated in soft and gleaming black, and the light blue of its eyes seemed to be burning surrounded by the black scales. The belly of the snake was bright crimson. The long mass of the snake was wrapped around Castiel’s chest. When the seraph tried to move his wings, he could feel the warm and scaly body wrapped around the base of his wings where they grew out of his back.  
  
_“Hello, Castiel.”_  
  
The smooth voice echoed through Castiel’s mind, and the seraph smiled softly. “Lucifer. I haven’t seen you for a long time. You sure it’s safe for you to be here?”  
  
The black and red snake nodded, and its forked tongue darted out to taste the air around them.  
  
_“No one but you dare to come this deep into the Garden. We are safe, and should somebody be brave enough to come here, I will know.”_  
  
Castiel tried to lean closer to the snake’s head but the long body wrapped around Castiel tightened its grip, and the snake pulled its head back. _“I like you like this, little angel. You always looked good covered in my colors.”_ The way the snake was swinging its head back and forth had a hypnotic quality to it, and Castiel could feel his body trying to move in rhythm with the snake.  
  
_“What a pity we only can be together like this. The feeling of having you spread out under me with your beautiful wings lowered down while I take you, again and again, was magnificent. I miss it.”_ Meeting the blue eyes of the snake, Castiel felt heat rising in his body, and he followed the urge to lower his eyes from the all-seeing gaze of the archangel in disguise of a snake. “I’m just a seraph. You are an archangel. You could have any of the others.”  
  
Lucifer’s grip around the base of Castiel’s wings tightened, and the seraph gasped when the smooth scales pressed down hard on his oil glands hidden between the small feathers. Looking up, Castiel had no trouble picturing the archangel’s real face behind that of the snake. Smirking and arrogant, like Castiel didn't understand something simple.  
  
_“I don’t want the others. They are like the small rabbits our father created. Fearful, always watching out for something bigger that might eat them. They would never survive my touch. Just thinking about them surrendering themselves to me would make them weak in their knees. No, you, my beautiful Castiel, are unique in your strength, mind, and wings.”_  
  
Shivering at these words of praise, Castiel met the too-blue eyes of his archangel again.  
  
“They fear me as well. More with every passing day. I want to join you, my archangel. Staying here, with my siblings is… exhausting.”  
  
In his mind, the archangel sighed, and the snake wrapped itself around Castiel’s neck. Lifting his head, Castiel made it easier for Lucifer to wrap his long body around his collar and the gesture of submission made the seraph feel a lot better. He missed having his archangel close.  
  
_“I know dear one, I know, and I feel the same. I want to have you close again, feel your wings pressed against mine.”_  
  
Lucifer changed his grip and used his body to press down on Castiel’s oil glands before he released some of the pressure. Castiel gasped again at the sudden pressure on the glands. Lucifer loved to play with his oil glands until he was nothing more but a pleading mess under the stronger wings of the archangel. Even now, separated; Lucifer used his knowledge to arouse Castiel to no end.  
  
An expression of smugness played over the snakes’ features, as much as it was possible for a snake to look smug. Castiel believed that should anybody master this art, it would be Lucifer.  
  
_“Don’t worry, little one. Soon we will be together again, and then I will do far more to you than just tease you.”_  
  
Castiel believed every word.  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
